Tennōji Shidō
Tennōji Shidō is a third year student at Tottori Hakurou High School, as well as the captain of its sumo club. He has won the title of High School Yokozuna in individual bouts during his first and second years. He is also the winner of the All-Japan Championship during his second and third years. Appearance Shidō is a very large well endowed young man. He has very intimidating sharp,blue eyes and wild blue hair. Like many of the National Treasures he emits a scary aura that overwhelms his opponents. He wears a variation of Tottori Hakurou Sumo Club's standard mawashi which is dark blue in color with a single red stripe on the left side. Shidō typically wears a white jacket over his shoulders when he is not competing in matches. In the preview to ep.21, he admits that he actually does have eyebrows, but because they are very close to the top of the eye lid folds, they are hidden from view most of the time. When he was in middle school Shidō was actually a lot smaller than many sumo wrestlers around him and his hair was shorter and less wilder. Personality He is a very easy going guy outside the ring as his sister is his manager. He has deep respect for sumo wrestling and his team, he is a strong leader. He does not have a current or former wrestler in his family, so he only depends on hard work and sheer passion.He has a perfect temperament of a yokozuna - humble and easy going, but has a demon-like competitive streak, yet he has a very professional approach, making time to study videos of every opponent, going as far as visualizing every possible ways he could lose a bout. As such, he has never lost in high school level... until he lost to Kuze at the individual bouts at Inter High. He also respects and sympathizes with Ushio greatly, because he revealed on episode 15 that his family is small in stature, but he was blessed to had had a major growth spurt in middle school. Abilities In his high school sumo time, he was a strong fighter being All-Japan championship champion winning for two years. He is very strong with his size, getting the same fighters from Ushio and Kuze that are national treasures like him.He possesses a frightening combat presence that to his opponents and that he is not even to be emerged in the dark. He has a perfect blend of agility, fluidity, intellect and strength. Even against weaker opponents, he has a powerful road-grading push to force opponents out of the ring. He can use the same technique against shorter opponents while grabbing the belt and threatening to throw. Like Kunisaki Chihiro, he can also use opponent's special moves as a counter-measure. Due to his reach, he can still attack low-leverage opponents like Hinomaru with a forearm charge while staying upright. He also predicted every move against Hinomaru. One of his special move: Six Points Torso Slice, locks six points of the opponents body (arm, wrist, elbow, head, back of the neck, hip) to perform an armlock hip toss. The other for lesser opponents is a shove, where he wraps his hand over the jaw of the opponents, while squatting to generate more power as he shoves them to the ground. He actually has two wrestling styles: One where he picks opponents out so we won't lose, the other is ruthless and erratic, almost a full-offensive barrage. It's a style to counter Sada's defensive and tactical approach when they sparred in joint practices. One of his full offensive move is the uppercut slap， where he ducks well under before popping up and slaps the face, like an open-hand uppercut. This was a move he used often before growth spurt. History Synopsis Major Battles Amateur *Tennōji Shidō vs Ushio Hinomaru (Inter-High, Individual and Team bouts. His second ever loss was during the team bout.) *Tennōji Shidō vs Kuze Sōsuke (Inter-High, his first ever loss) Professional *Tennōji Shidō vs Jinou Trivia * His epithet, Doujikiri Yasutsuna, comes from one of the Tenka-Goken (天下五剣, Five Swords under Heaven), classified as one of the National Treasures of Japan.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenka-Goken * He ranked 4th in the popularity poll. * Even though he claims that his only interest is sumo, he also likes Googling his own name, ball sports and horror movies. He even went as far as performing Instagram searches on opponents, as seen on the Omake 15 (First episode of Inter-High arc.) * His blood-type is O. * He defeated Hinomaru in the third year of All-Japan National Championships, after Tennoji won the entire tournament, he earn the #15 ranked makushita. References Category:Males Category:Tottori Hakurou High School Category:Amateur Sumo Wrestlers Category:Professional Sumo Wrestlers Category:Sumo Captains Category:National Treasures Category:Nagato Stable Category:Characters